The operation of boats with inboard engines presents significant danger of explosions unless specific safety precautions are taken prior to starting the engines. For example, in the case of a boat with its engine located under the hull, gasoline fumes can build up within the hull when the boat is not in operation. Typically, the boat is provided with blowers which can be operated to remove the gasoline fumes from inside the inboard hull. If the blowers are not operated prior to starting the engine, the boat is a potential bomb which can be triggered by small sparks generated when the ignition system is actuated.
The danger of an explosion is increased where inexperienced operators or children are allowed to operate boats. Moreover, even the most experienced boater can be occasionally distracted and forget to turn on the blowers prior to actuation of the ignition system. Thus, a safety device which warns the operator of the need to turn the blowers on, can serve as a reminder to both experienced and inexperienced boaters and avoid dangerous explosions.
Prior art safety ignition devices for boats have principally concerned the incorporation of a time delay or protective circuit in the ignition system which prevents starting of the engine before the blowers have been run for a predetermined amount of time. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,526,446, 3,948,202 and 3,951,091. However, these proposals have been generally expensive to utilize because of the need for costly electrical components. Moreover, the prior art devices have been difficult to install on existing ignition systems. Consequently, there is a need for an inexpensive safety warning device for a boat ignition switch which is inexpensive and convenient to install.
In addition, protective cover devices have been previously proposed for installations such as automobile ignition switches, doorbell switches and other electric pushbuttons. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,564,744, 1,807,344, 2,447,226 and 1,801,228. However, none is suitable to fulfill the requirements of a boat ignition system where it is desirable not only to display a warning message to the operator, but also to protect the ignition switch against contamination, such as rust and corrosion.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a safety warning device for an ignition switch which is simple in design and convenient to install on all types of boats.
Another object of the invention is to provide a safety warning device which conspicuously displays a warning message to remind the boat operator to turn on the blowers prior to actuation of the ignition switch to start the boat engine.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a safety warning protective device comprising a base member adapted to be secured to the surface on which the ignition switch is mounted and a cover member pivotally attached to the base member which is normally held closed to preclude access to the ignition switch.
A further object of the invention is to provide a safety warning device wherein the base member and cover member are adapted to provide a protective seal around the ignition switch against contamination.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a safety warning device which is readily adapted for use with ignition switches of different sizes.